User blog:BlurayOriginals/Script
* * * *I mean *Whatever they do *They always have to be sucessful *And giant pizza are interesting! *;D *Next Rant about Sonic Adventure 3 *my little pony! *Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Anakin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *5:51Markakramgirgiswhat *5:51BlurayOriginalsSimba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOO! *5:51MarkakramgirgisI think its not a bad show *5:52BlurayOriginalsGoku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Well it's overated at this point *Anyway you should do one on Sonic Adventure 3 next *After MLP *5:52Markakramgirgisif you watched a few episodes you would see why people like it and it's not live action *5:53BlurayOriginalsI know *Can I help you right some scripts for your videos *Seems like fun *5:54MarkakramgirgisMaybe we can do rants co-opertivley over skype *microphone wise *5:54BlurayOriginalsBRAKE DAH TARGITS! *Maybe *5:54Markakramgirgisthats what alot of people do *5:54BlurayOriginalsOr do something Sonic Generations Related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfVSEiWTuEs *KRTD FTE **FTW! *5:56Markakramgirgissomeone recommended Sonic generations to me on youtube *5:56BlurayOriginalsCool *OK Let's go back for a sec *5:56Markakramgirgishttp://www.brawlcustommusic.com/17602 *5:56BlurayOriginalsSonic was starting to slip into obscurety after S3&K *Because well... **Picture Or Labyrinth And 3D Blast Come Up* **Shudders* *Then ON 9.9.99 *SEGA SAYS hello to Dreamcast *5:57MarkakramgirgisI would talk about sonic 3D if I wanted to *about a month later I was born *I was born the day after you *5:58BlurayOriginalsCool *5:58MarkakramgirgisI know right *5:58BlurayOriginalsThat makes us Epic * *5:58MarkakramgirgisYeah *5:59BlurayOriginalsSonic Adventure amazed us *With Sonic in 3D *5:59MarkakramgirgisI have the remakes *5:59BlurayOriginalsStill being able to reatin his speed *After the bad Turning mechanics of R *And the cancelling of X-Treme *5:59MarkakramgirgisI loved sonic R *5:59BlurayOriginalsI haven't played it *It amazed *Over 7 Player characters *6:00MarkakramgirgisSonic x-treme was a let down being how they never really finished it *6:00BlurayOriginalsThe only thing missing was 2 player (Tails could follow Sonic in his story) *6:00Markakramgirgisthey released it but it only has one level *6:01BlurayOriginalsAnd the fact you couldn't go Super anytime you want *6:01Markakramgirgisthat was planned *they have beta recording for that *and a hack *6:03BlurayOriginalsSonic Adventure 2 blew us away intruducing 2 characters who who would become mains Shadow and Rouge. *It has two player *Bring Gamma's shotting back as Tails and Eggman *And removes Big * *Amy too but I could care less about her *It amazed us and Sonic was at his prime again! Chao Garden returned and had compatibilty with Sonic Advance *You there? * * * * * * * * * * *So Sonic Heroes was a sucess among fans but, mediocore among reviews. And this is where Sonic took the bigggest beating ever *(PAUSE) *9:19MarkakramgirgisIf you want you can talk about it and I'll Catch-up Later *9:23BlurayOriginalsok *Thanks *Shadow The Hedgehog recieves mediocore attention Fans and critics for it Sonic heroes engine but it drastic change of gameplay and only being able to play as Sonic in a Sonic 2 Tails fashion. *Then Sonic's 15th Anniverary Came' *Sonic Riders was mediorcre but a pretty good game. *All the Hype was shoved in the christmas realeasefor Sonic The Hedgehog *When it came *The soundtrack ruled *Then we played the game.... *Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Simba: NOOOOOOO! *Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOO! *It was broken and with Sonic and theSecret Rings everyone thought Sonic was finished... *Sonic Rivals got good reviews *Sonic still had a bit of a chance.... *(You there?) *Sonic dissapeared for a year and returned with his next game *Sonic Riders 2 *Which wasn't as good as the first *Then we got Sonic Unleashead *A Mixed bag *It was fast but the Werehog is... *Hated by many for the fact that it make sSonic feel like god of war *10:07Markakramgirgis(yes I'm here) *10:08BlurayOriginals(Ok) *Sonic and The Bla as the sequel to Sonic and The Secret Ringa but it was also quickly panned for having Sonic Weild a weaponck Nights came **Sonic And the Black Knight **Rings **was quickly **wield **weapon *So what do you think so far? *(Do you think it would be a good script? Category:Blog posts